1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaf blower and, in particular, relates to a leaf blower with a sheppard's hook retaining device for holding the leaf blower hose.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a motorized blower for removing lawn debris, leaves and the like from sidewalks, paved surfaces and yards has been a major way for both home owners and commercial lawn companies to quickly and efficiently clean up lawns and properties. In particular, commercial leaf blowers are designed for heavy duty use and many versions of back pack leaf blowers are used by some individuals and frequently most lawn care companies.
A leaf blower, in general, comprises a gas or electric motor which generates blown air and a rigid or flexible air hose connected to the motor for directing the air produced by the motor into a concentrated stream for blowing leaves and the like to a particular desired location. A general problem with backpack leaf blowers, however, is that the hose is relatively large, flexible and long. When transporting or walking when the blower is not in use the hose frequently gets in the way or ends up dragging on the ground or creating loading problems in a lawn service truck or trailer. This can cause both damage to the blower or damage to other things around the blower and can in some circumstances cause the user to be injured when the dragging hose catches on something as the user is walking. In general, in the decades of use of these devices there has not been a solution to this problem.